


Made For Me, Made For You

by Codependent_Idiots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Sam, First Time, M/M, Mating sex, Omega!Jack, True Mates, first heat, jack is sam's mate, klinechester, posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codependent_Idiots/pseuds/Codependent_Idiots
Summary: Sam has always been an Alpha who wants nothing more than to settle down. He thought he had that with Jess, but he knew she wasn't his true mate.He had decided long ago that he just didn't have one.Until Jack came along.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	Made For Me, Made For You

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll know I've been on this Sam/Jack kick for a while. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> If you're still reading, I hope you enjoy! This has been floating around in my head for a while now, and I finally got it ready to be posted!

Sam had given up on finding his mate a long time ago. Even if he hadn't been raised a Hunter, he always kind of felt like he wouldn't find that one who was meant for him.

He thought he had found  _ something _ with Jessica, but she had wanted to wait on mating - like  _ mating _ mating - until marriage, and Sam was all for that. He loved her, she loved him, biology be damned.

Because, as an Alpha, Sam was supposed to be destined to mate to an Omega, and Jessica had been a soft, lovely Beta. It was only sometimes that Alpha’s were true mates to Beta’s (like his parents, for example). He could have mated with Jessica, or anyone he chose honestly, but it wouldn't have been a "true" mating, in the sense that Sam would have always known there was someone else for him, just barely out of reach.

But Jessica had been ripped from him before he had really gotten the chance to see if settling down with her was what he needed, or even really wanted.

After that, it had been one failed attempt at finding his mate after the other. 

Although most had been fleeting, there had been Madision, who was a Beta, until the werewolf in her got too strong, and then she was almost more Alpha; there had been Ruby, who had been in a soft Omega body but was all hard-headed demon Alpha; there had been Cara, who had been a sarcastic, fun Beta that wasn't looking for anything serious; there had been Becky (Sam still shudders over this one), who had been a Beta, and Sam was so glad he didn't mate with her while he had been drugged; and then there had been Amelia. Sam had thought he had really nailed it with her - a smart, sassy Omega who wanted to be with him - even though they both knew they weren't true mates since that had been her husband. 

Like Sam could stand in the way of something like that, which was the main reason he had left her so easily. He knew if he had his mate, he wouldn't want anyone standing in the way.

So, Sam found himself content with just riding around with his brother Dean, letting the thought - and the hope of one day finding - his Omega fly out the open window.

…

Sam never really thought much of Jack at first - he was an innocent kid that they had to help grow and take care of. He didn't really have a distinct smell to him, so he and Dean figured the kid would end up being a Beta, since he hadn't shown any signs of anything else. His mother had been a Beta, and they were secretly hoping that he took more after her than he did his father. 

Neither Winchester really saw any reason to explain their biology to him, and since he really didn't know any better, he didn't ask. None of them really gave it a second thought until Cas was there, asking about if Jack had shown any signs of anything yet.

"Angels don't really show anything though. Do they? You don't. " Dean asked around a mouthful of sandwich. Cas shot him a glare and then sighed. 

"No, not usually. But since he is half human, it is imperative that we keep an eye on him. If, he does end up presenting as either Alpha or Omega, we need to be prepared.”

“Prepared for what?” Castiel sighed and grew quiet, his eyes growing heavy in thought.

“Prepared for anyone and anything to try to claim him as a mate. He is powerful, he is strong, but he is also young - there will be beings that try to take advantage of him. They will not care if he is their true mate or not.”

Sam bristled at this - hearing Cas talking about Jack presenting, about others trying to claim him as their own without a care if they would be taking him from someone else?

It made Sam’s blood boil - he wondered if that was literally what was happening, he felt so warm, so hot.

He stood up quickly, wanting to get away from this conversation, and away from all thoughts of someone claiming Jack.

The idea of anyone even  _ touching _ Jack…

Sam couldn’t even think about it.

…

Sam didn’t know if it was the conversation they had with Cas, or just his imagination, but he could have sworn that he could start, just barely, scenting something coming from Jack. 

But the younger man still didn’t show any signs of presenting, so for now, Sam just had to assume he was a Beta.

And why was Sam so wound up about this anyway? He cared about Jack, Jack was like family -  _ no, that wasn’t true, he didn’t smell like family, not in the way Dean did, or Cas did, or Mary did; he smelled different -  _ and the thought of anyone touching him -  _ claiming him, kissing him, mating him -  _ just messed with Sam’s head.

He pushed all of that aside, instead on focusing on helping Jack learn to control his powers.

He was sure Jack didn’t smell any different, and that he was just imagining things.

…

Jack didn’t understand why he had been feeling so…  _ different  _ lately. Everything smelled stronger, the air seemed thicker, and he always felt too warm.

He didn’t want to bother Sam or Dean about any of this -  _ although he felt that Sam would know what to do, Sam always knew how to take care of him - _ and instead went to Mary, who always seemed to know the right thing to say.

“Mary?” The older woman turned to him, all soft smiles as always. Jack thought he smelled something on her, like smoke and flowers, and wondered if maybe she had gotten a new perfume or something. The smell immediately calmed him down, made him relax his shoulders and unclench his jaw, something he didn’t know he had been doing.

“Jack? What is it?” 

“Is it normal to…. smell, other people?” Mary cocked her head to the side in a half smile before she pulled Jack to her in a tight hug, pressing her nose to his shoulder. He had the sudden urge to turn his head, to give her more room, but he didn’t move, worried he would do something wrong. She only held him for a moment - for what felt like an eternity - before she pulled back, grinning at him.

“No one has talked to you about one of the things that comes with being human, have they?”

“Um… no?”

Mary laughed, a light happy sound that made him feel nice and warm.

“We need to have the talk.” Jack pouted at her in confusion, but she just laughed again as she pulled him to the kitchen so they could sit down. Her laughter makes him feel better, so he sits with her, her gripping his hands in her smaller ones. “Humans aren’t as black and white as Sam and Dean would have you think.”

“What… what do you mean?” Mary smiled at him and gave his hand a soft squeeze. She tried to figure out the best way to explain this.

“You know what sex is, don’t you?” Jack nodded, a light blush beginning to spread over his cheeks.

“Dean… Dean explained it to me.” 

“Of course he did,” she sighed, hanging her head a bit. She loved her oldest son, she did, but he could be a little one-track when it came to sex, she had learned pretty quickly from watching him - there was no telling how he explained  _ that _ to the young nephilim. “Did he tell you about… mating?” Jack’s face grew even pinker as he shook his head. Just hearing the word “mating” made his stomach feel funny.

“What’s… what’s mating?”

“We’ll get into that. Let me back up. What do you know about humans?” Jack shrugged, not sure what she wanted him to say. “Okay… I’m just going to jump right into this. You know there are men, and women, right?”

“Yes…”

“Okay. Men and women also have a secondary designation - they can either be Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Sam and Dean, are Alphas. I’m a Beta.”

“What… what does that mean?” Mary sighed out an exasperated breath. She hadn’t had to explain this to her boys, so she was just kind of figuring out what to say as she went along.

“Ok. Typically when people reach puberty, sometimes maturity, they present their designation-”

“Alpha, Beta, Omega,” Jack said, nodding to her words. 

“Yes. Alphas are at the top. They are strong, they are leaders, they are…”

“Like Sam. And Dean,” Jack said, and Mary nodded again. Her sons were almost the picture-perfect definition of Alphas. 

“Like Sam and Dean. After Alpha’s come Beta’s. I’m a Beta. Beta’s are nurturing, caring, but also protective of those around them.”

“That does sound like you,” Jack commented, and Mary just did that soft laugh again, and Jack liked hearing this laugh, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy. “So if Alpha’s are leaders, and Beta’s are caretakers, then what are Omegas?”

“Omegas are special. They’re compassionate, loving, they are the most precious things that people could have.” Jack looked confused, so she just squeezed his hand as she continued. “Everyone loves Omegas. They are treated with the utmost respect. They are coveted.”

“.. Coveted? Doesn’t that mean… desired?” 

“That’s exactly what it means. Do you know anything about soulmates? What the word means even?”

“It means when someone is destined to be together. Right?”

“Right. Well, we all have mates somewhere. Alphas can be mates to either Betas or Omegas, but Omegas  _ can only _ be mated to Alphas. They’re very special, because they can carry children. Betas can too, like I did, but usually only one or two children. Omegas can carry more, if they wanted. But Omegas need to be careful, because even though they should be treated like the special things they are, some people don’t respect them, or even care about them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Some Alphas, who haven’t found their mate, or are just complete and utter jackasses, will try to take Omegas that aren’t theirs. And if an Omega is mated by someone who isn’t their true mate, but their true mate finds them… it can be disastrous.” 

“Oh. How do you know what you are?”

“We call that ‘presenting’. Alpha’s go into what is called a “rut”, which means that they get slightly aggressive and… worked up. This can last about three days. Betas just get a slight fever for also about three days. And then Omegas go into what we call “heat”. Heat is when the Omegas become most… fertile. Their sense of smell gets stronger, their bodies grow warmer, and they… crave… an Alpha’s touch.” 

Jack nodded, pulling his hands from hers and placing them in his lap.

“And…. do you know what I am?” Mary leaned closer to him and sniffed at his neck.

“I think so. And I think you do too since I explained it.” Jack’s face flushed and he gave a sharp nod, his dark blonde bangs flopping down in front of his eyes. She put an arm around his shoulders and hugged him comfortingly, so he just let himself fall into her embrace.

…

It had only been a week, but things were already spiraling out of control. 

Sam was getting antsy - he didn’t know if he was just getting stir crazy, or maybe he was going into an early rut, but he was not handling things well. He was snapping at everyone, his emotions on a hair trigger, and just this morning he had launched a coffee cup at Castiel’s head when he asked him something.

Sam found himself pacing in the library of the bunker, his pulse racing. What was wrong with him? He hadn’t felt this out of control in a long time. He couldn’t tell why his body was reacting the way it was.

That’s when he noticed the smell.

…

Jack was curled up in his bed, wearing just a pair of sweatpants. His skin felt too tight, too hot, too… wet. He was sweating, his muscles kept twitching, and he didn’t understand all of it, but he understood enough.

He was presenting.

He wanted an Alpha.

He wanted Sam.

…

Dean noticed it first, the smell was growing stronger, warmer, and it was just coming out in  _ waves _ from Jack’s room. 

“Fuck,” Dean muttered, connecting the dots. Since he considered Jack family, he wasn’t affected by the hormones he was putting off, thankfully, but he needed to get out of there, just to be safe - Jack wasn’t mated, and neither were Dean and Sam. Their animalistic sides could take precedence over their minds at any moment. He found Castiel and his mom in the kitchen, and he had to let them know. “Jack’s an Omega. Mom, Cas, we gotta go.”

“Shit,” Mary said, setting down her drink. “I thought we had more time. I had planned to get you and Sam out of here before he presented.”

“You knew he was an Omega?!”

“No, but his smell… I knew he wasn’t going to be a Beta, and with his stature…” Mary shrugged, to her it had been obvious. “Cas, get them out of here. I can stay with Jack.”

“Great. Where’s Sammy?” Dean asked, head jerking to look down the hallway, as if his little brother would just appear.

They heard a crash come from the library followed by a rage-filled yell.

“SAM!”

…

Sam couldn’t handle it. What was that smell? It was like… like a warm summer day, fresh grass, but soft. It was  _ irresistible _ . 

He knocked over a lamp as the rage of what felt like a rut overtook him, his throat sore with his scream. He was so hot. His pulse was racing, his hands were shaking…

“SAM!” Sam jerked as Dean ran into the room, Cas and his mom behind him. The smell was so strong now, and Sam could swear he could hear someone muttering his name.

Wait. If Jack wasn’t with them…

“Jack,” Sam muttered, bowling past his family to make his way down the hall. “JACK!!”

…

Jack withered on his bed, whimpering as white hot pain flared through his body. He had kicked off the sweatpants not too long ago as he felt the inside of legs grow damp. He was so… wet. He had read up on these things, had been doing a lot of searching on the Internet ever since he had that talk with Mary a week ago. He knew what he was going through. He was an Omega, His body was going into heat, and was beginning to produce what was normally called ‘slick’ - his body was self lubricating so that it could take…

Well, so he could take an Alpha.

He lifted his head up from the bed when he heard a deep voice call his name.

“Sam?”

…

Sam was barreling down the hallway, a man on a mission - his rational mind had flown out the window, and he was all Alpha now. Dean, Mary, and Cas hurried after him, all of them calling his name, but it was no use, Sam wasn’t stopping.

Every nerve in his body was just saying to go claim  _ his _ Omega.

“Dean, do something!” Mary cried, turning to her older son. “If Sam goes in there like this, he could hurt Jack, and he would never forgive himself if he did. He’s not in his right mind!” Dean looked conflicted - as the older brother of two unmated Alphas, Dean was technically the higher Alpha, and could pull rank over Sam, which he didn’t like to do - he didn’t like having that control over anyone.

Cas had pinned Sam to the wall, and even though the angel was strong, the rage filled Alpha was stronger, easily beginning to overpower the angel and push him away.

“Dean!!” Dean groaned and turned to Sam.

Sam let out a frustrated growl - he was so close to Jack’s room, the smell was so strong, so tempting-

“SAM. STOP!” Sam jerked to a stop, body visibly shaking, hands in tense fists by his side. His teeth were biting into his lip so hard he could taste blood. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Jack,” he grit out, squeezing his eyes closed as his body shook again. “He… he  _ needs _ me!” Dean exchanged a glance with his mom, who just sighed. 

“Sam, you’re out of control right now,” she said, coming to stand in front of her youngest son, seeing the Alpha pull back from his eyes as he acknowledged her. “You don’t know what you’re saying.” Sam had opened his mouth to respond, but instead snarled when he noticed Castiel moving to stand in front of Jack’s door, blocking him.

….

Sam wanted to lunge at Castiel and rip his throat out for standing between Sam and his Omega.

“SAM!” Sam growled and turned his head to look at Dean, snarling a bit as he met his brother’s eyes. “Calm down.” Sam just growled, all Alpha again when he heard a soft whimper come from Jack’s room. “Dammit Sammy, stop!” Sam struggled against the Alpha-command from Dean, feeling it almost giving away – his urge to mate with Jack was stronger than any power Dean could hold over him. “Shit. Cas, a little help here!” Cas sighed but quickly approached them, ignoring the growl that was ripping from Sam’s chest, and placed two fingers against the Alpha’s forehead.

Sam crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

Jack wailed.

…

Sam woke up with his head pounding – he immediately jerked up to a sitting position, nostrils flaring. He wasn’t in the bunker anymore – he was now in some small, cramped motel, Dean sitting on the bed across from him, Castiel leaning against the far wall, both watching him.

Sam could still briefly smell Jack’s scent on his clothes, just barely lingering. His eyes narrowed as he looked at his brother.

“That was a dick move Dean,” he growled out, but Dean just shrugged.

“You were wild, man. Completely out of control. Couldn’t let you hurt the kid.” Sam screamed out in rage as he stood up to stand over his brother.

“I would  _ never _ hurt Jack! He’s… he’s…” Sam floundered, his lips shaking as he realized what he was about to say.

He was about to say that Jack was his  _ mate _ .

…

Jack whimpered as Mary ran her fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him. He had a sheet wrapped around his waist to cover him, but it did nothing to stop his scent from seeping into the air. It didn’t bother Mary any – one of the great benefits of being a Beta – but she knew Jack was uncomfortable. She pressed a cold compress to the back of his neck, hearing the young man whimper as he burrowed his face into his pillow.

“I know sweetie, I know,” she murmured, petting his hair again. Jack could only whimper as his body burned. He was going to die, he knew it. Out of everything that could possibly kill him, this, this  _ heat _ , would be what killed him. He sobbed as pain, need,  _ want _ , flooded his system.

He just wanted Sam.

He wanted his mate.

…

“He needs me. I gotta go,” Sam said, already getting up and making his way towards the door.

“SAM. STOP. NOW.” Sam yelled and whirled on his brother, eyes burning.

“Let me go, Dean. Jack  _ needs _ me!!”

“No, he doesn’t. Mom’s taking care of him, making sure he doesn’t hurt himself. He’s in good hands-“

“NO! Dean, he’s… he’s my... he’s my mate. Let me go. Now.” Sam’s voice was low, rough, so very un-Sam like as he glared at his brother. “He needs me.” Dean just shook his head, not believing Sam. Sam was just affected by the scent of a new Omega – it happened to Alpha’s sometimes, and he cared for the kid, he wouldn’t let Sam hurt him just because he was amped up on Alpha-hormones. “DAMMIT DEAN, LET ME GO!” Sam yelled now, jerking under the Alpha control Dean was producing. 

Castiel watched them, frowning – he had thought, at first, the same as Dean – Sam was just affected by the fresh scent of Jack presenting. But if he was still acting this way, then perhaps they had been wrong. But Dean was stubborn, set in his mindset that Sam wasn’t thinking straight. With a sigh, he quietly crept up on Dean, placing a hand on his neck.

The older Winchester collapsed onto the bed.

Sam’s shoulders relaxed as the Alpha control disappeared, looking at Cas in confusion as he tossed his truck keys to him.

“If you hurt him, mate or not, I will burn you alive.”

…

Jack cried out in pain as Mary rubbed circles into his back. He couldn’t even speak, his brain seeming to completely have shut down as he sobbed. His pillows were soaked in sweat and tears, his sheets soaked in sweat and slick. He was just a mess, and he was miserable.

But then he lifted his head as he heard the door to the bunker open and slam, soon followed by the strong, earthy scent that he immediately recognized.

_ Sam _ , he thought, whimpering as he felt his sheets growing damper. Mary petted him, her voice soft.

“It’s going to be okay now sweetie.” He felt her press a soft kiss to his forehead, and he could only whimper as she left his room.

It was going to be okay. Sam was just on the other side of that door. Sam would make this all better.

…

Sam was dizzy from the delicious scent that was pouring out of Jack’s room, even with the door closed. His mom stood in front of the door, arms crossed. Sam wasn’t concerned about her in the slightest - a Beta stood no chance against an Alpha when it came to their mate - luckily, Sam wasn’t completely gone yet, so he could rationally talk to his mom.

“Castiel called,” she said, not looking her son in the eyes, her head tilted slightly - a vulnerable pose, so she didn’t come off as threatening or trying to interfere- it was one thing to stand up to an Alpha when he was taken by a scent, another to stand between an Alpha and his mate. “You’re sure about this?”

“Yes.” Sam didn’t even hesitate, voice sure and steady as he continued to breathe in the scent that was wholly  _ Jack _ . Mary nodded, remembering how John looked when he realized she was his mate - he had the same look in his eyes that Sam now had.

“Okay. I’m going to go ahead and leave to catch up to Dean.” Sam nodded, already stepping forward to gently move her out of the way, his hand resting on the knob to Jack’s door. He stopped to take a deep breathe, to gather his thoughts, to try to think clearly, when he heard a soft whimper through the door followed by a sobbing voice.

_ “Sam. Alpha!” _

Sam shoved the door open.

…

Jack wasn’t sure what had compelled him to call out for Sam, to call him Alpha, but he didn’t regret the choice when his bedroom door slammed, and the air was immediately filled with the smell of  _ Sam _ .

He tried to lift his head, to look at Sam, but warm rough hands were rubbing up and down his back, and warm breath was now on the back of his neck.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’m here,” Sam said softly, and Jack didn’t even realize he was whimpering and crying out again. Sam continued to rub his back, and Jack felt all the tension leave his body as he fell limply onto his bed. “Good boy,” Sam muttered, and Jack was almost embarrassed by the fresh wave of slick and heat that ran through his body. Sam growled and now pressed his hands into Jack’s hips, making the Omega keen as he tried to lift his hips against the grip.

“ _ Sam _ ,” he pleaded, hoping the Alpha got the point.

And he must have, because he was up on his feet in an instant, Jack crying out from the loss of contact. He could hear the shuffle of shirts coming off, the thud of boots being kicked off, and the clink of the zipper on Sam’s jeans as he pulled it down. Jack wanted to look, wanted to see Sam, but he could just feel in his bones that he should wait for Sam to touch him again first.

He wasn’t disappointed as Sam’s hands were on him, large and warm as they turned him over onto his back, the sheet that was wrapped around his waist tenting from the endless arousal he had since this whole hell started.

Jack felt like his breath was knocked out his chest when he met Sam’s eyes - the warm hazel that had always been direct at him as now dark, his pupils wide as he stared down at Jack. Jack had always felt a stronger attachment to Sam than he had to Dean, or even Cas really, and now he knew why.

Sam had always thought Jack was good-looking, in a soft, innocent kind of way. Now, even flushed with heat and arousal, his pulse racing under Sam’s fingertips, he still head that look of innocence as he met Sam’s eyes. Sam felt that same urge he had felt when he had first laid eyes on Jack, that same urge that just told him he had to keep this one close, and now he understood why.

Jack tilted his head up, just a bit, and Sam took the lead from there, pressing down, pinning the slighter body under his own as he pressed his lips as softly as he could to Jack’s. Jack whimpered into the kiss, his shaking arms wrapping around Sam’s neck. Sam growled into the kiss and pressed hard, the kiss turning from soft and innocent to hot and heated as Sam moved his own hands, one pinning Jack’s hips down, the other pulling the sheet away from Jack’s body.

Jack cried out against Sam’s lips, his hips jerking against the cool air that hit his heated skin. Sam groaned and pulled back, resting his forehead against Jack’s, trying his hardest to control himself - all of his Alpha senses were in overdrive, saying  _ take-claim-mate _ , but he needed to know that Jack understood what was going on.

“Sam. Need you,” Jack whimpered, and Sam growled, fisting a hand in Jack’s hair and tilting his head back, dragging his nose down the warm skin, inhaling the overwhelming scent that was all Jack. “Sam Sam Sam!” Sam had to physically pull back so he could look into Jack’s eyes, seeing nothing but trust and warmth and love in the soft blue that stared back at him.

“Jack,” Sam groaned as Jack wiggled a bit so he could wrap his legs around Sam’s waist. Sam could feel the warm slick as Jack pressed closer to him with a whine. “Jack--”

Like always, Jack seemed to be on the same wavelength as Sam as he slid his arms down Sam’s neck to his shoulders and back up so he could tug Sam down to press their foreheads together, long fingers twisting into dark chestnut hair.

“It’s okay,” Jack whispered, trying to tilt his hips up more. Sam let out another low growl and moved one hand to wrap around Jack’s cock, which was hard and hot in his hand. “S-Sam. N-need y-y-you,” Jack said, now close to sobbing. Sam wasted no time in letting go and moving his hand lower, his other hand holding down Jack’s hips as he continued to move, finally pressing two long, thick fingers into Jack, who made the most delicious keening sound Sam had ever heard.

“Fuck, you’re so ready aren’t you?” Jack nodded as a soft sob escaped his lips, his eyes scrunching shut as he felt a tremor shoot through his body as Sam gently pressed against the soft bundle of nerves that he had been looking for. Jack let out another loud, needy sob as his cock jerked as he came, untouched. Sam pulled out his fingers with a hissed “holy fuck” as he stared at Jack, who was sucking in deep breaths as he met Sam’s eyes, his own watering slightly. “Hey, it’s okay,” Sam said, the urge to comfort and take care of his mate overruling his own need for release. Jack took a shaky breath as he closed his eyes again, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. “You’re okay. I’m right here.”

Even though he had just had such an intense orgasm, Jack was still hard, his slick leaking all over the sheets beneath him. 

“What do you need baby?” Sam asked softly, pushing Jack’s bangs back from his forehead. Jack opened his eyes, letting out a shaky, weak sigh.

“Need you. Need my Alpha.  _ Please _ .” Jack reached out a shaky hand and wrapped it around Sam’s cock, who hissed at the contact. He was so hard he was sure he would burst at any minute. “ _ Alpha _ ,” Jack whined, and it was something in his voice that made Sam snap. He pulled Jack’s hand off of him and leaned back down, wrapping Jack’s legs around his hips as he pressed his body down on his. As he took his cock in hand and lined it up to Jack’s entrance, Sam raised his stormy hazel eyes to meet Jack’s soft blue ones. Sam kept eye contact the whole time as he began to press into Jack, the warm slick making it easy for him to slide in with little resistance. Jack winced a bit as the first inch sunk into him, but after that all he could focus on was Sam.

“Such a good Omega for me, so good for me,” Sam muttered as he leaned down to press several quick kisses to Jack’s lips. Jack keened under the praise as Sam began to slowly pull out before he thrusted back in, grinning when Jack arched his back so Sam could press deeper into him. Sam pressed one more kiss to his lips before he moved lower, kissing and licking at Jack’s neck, Jack tilting his head back so Sam could have more access. Sam began to move faster, hips working as his began to pound harder into Jack, who whimpered with each thrust as Sam’s cock brushed over that sweet spot inside him over and over again.

Sam pulled back, moving Jack’s legs from around his waist and up against his shoulders, bending the Omega almost in half. Jack cried out at the new position as Sam continued to pound into him in soft, sharp thrusts. 

Sam could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, his Alpha brain kicking into high gear. 

_ “Mine, mine, mine _ ,” he growled out with each thrust, his fingers digging into the soft skin of Jack’s legs. Jack whimpered, turning his head and baring his neck to the Alpha. 

Baring his neck to  _ his _ Alpha. 

The stimulation to his prostate was almost too much for Jack, his muscles locked tight as he felt like he would burn alive from all of the feelings coursing through him.

Sam was no better, his thrusts getting jerkier by the minute as he felt himself falling towards the brink of completely coming undone. He tried to control himself, the part of him that was still Sam and not overrun by Alpha hormones, was trying to keep himself from biting Jack and completely claiming him as his mate - he didn’t know if Jack wanted that, to be bound to Sam forever. 

Of course, Jack already knew what he wanted - what they both wanted.

“Please, Sam.” Sam groaned and leaned down, letting Jack’s legs fall from his shoulders back to his waist as his thrusts because shorter with each movement. He ran his nose down Jack’s exposed neck, feeling a tremor shoot down his spine as he took in that mouthwatering smell again. It was when he felt Jack’s body began to tighten even more, almost too tight around him, that he bit down into the warm flesh beneath his lips.

Jack screamed as he came, Sam groaning against his neck as he felt his own body tighten up before all his muscles loosened, burning hot as he came inside Jack, who whimpered at the feeling. Sam pulled away from his neck and placed his forehead against the younger man’s, who eyes had slipped closed, a look of bliss on his face.

Sam could tell Jack was almost on the verge of sleep, so he pulled out as gently as he could, grabbing his shirt to wipe them both off. He would have to get his Omega into a bath soon, but right now, he could let him sleep. As Sam pulled the blanket up over them, Jack moved to curl up against his side.

“Love you Alpha,” Jack whispered as he felt rough, gentle fingers begin to card through his hair.

“Love you, my Omega.”

...


End file.
